


Touch

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: ...crush?
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Touch

The movie is over halfway through. As the plot thickens, your concentration starts fading away.

You are sitting on the sofa, just inches away from him.

He stretches, laying his right arm over the back of the sofa. You feel his warmth close to the nape of your neck, but are hesitant to lean back into it.

At this point, you only watch the movie with half the attention span, the other half being taken by the persistent wish for his touch. You bury your back further in, hoping you’ll accidentally brush against his arm. The anticipation is killing you.

He slides his arm an inch forward towards you, brushing his thumb against your right shoulder for a second. It sends shivers down your spine. The feeling lingers on for minutes.

You give in to the urge in the end, and lean back against his arm, your shoulder meeting his hand. He looks suddenly towards you, then back at the projector screen. He rests his thumb against you for a few moments, then he moves it in a gesture to caress. Your heart is fluttering and you bite your lower lip, hoping it went unnoticed.

Shortly after, his whole hand rests on your shoulder, caressing you with his fingers, brushing them softly across your back and through the back of your hair from time to time.

At this point, you’re not watching the movie anymore as you are rather staring into space, immersed.

He leans his left elbow against the armrest, resting his head on his hand. He then slides lower down the sofa, spreading his legs. His right knee almost brushes against your left one. All you can focus on is the heat emanated by his proximity. He looks unbothered for some reason.

You wait for a minute or so, then you straighten your back moving your leg just an inch to the left, pressing into his. He visibly flinches at that, rubbing his palm over his chin, then rests his cheek on it. He turns his face to look at you.

His eyes are narrowed, trying to guess what’s on your mind. You lean in closer to him, brushing your hand over his thigh. He takes his glasses off with his left hand and puts them away, then spreads his arms sideways and brings his right leg behind you, leaning back into the armrest.

You lean over his body; your face comes close to his, you look into his eyes.

“Hm?”

Your lips press against his collarbone. He blushes at that and wraps his arms around you. He kisses your hair.

You rest your head against his chest, as your hand goes on to explore his bare body underneath his clothes.

The movie ended a while ago.


End file.
